Forever With You, Dark
by Fireflower19
Summary: Dark's passing is a bittersweet one. But, how does Dark's eternal familiar take this? *Post anime / One-shot.*


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.

**)*(**Forever With You, Dark**)*(**

By: Fireflower19

**A/N: I got to thinking about Dark and With's relationship this morning while preparing for my next chapter in another story and came up with this. I would like to dedicate it to amazing bonds everywhere.**

**I've had many a pet before and I've also lost many of said pets. So, I make this with a knowing heart. It's a sad tale, so be prepared for that if you want to read on. Thank you. **

**-****)*(****-**

On one clear night there was a cute little creature, that almost favored a rabbit, sitting on the inside of a window sill. Its silky fur glistened white and its wacky ears twitched as it murmured quietly to itself.

With would quickly raise a fore paw to the glass whenever he thought he saw movement happening outside, hoping against all hope that Dark was still alive out there somewhere, that he wasn't forever gone from this existence. For that would mean poor With, who was to live eternally within the Niwa family, would never see his beloved master again. He couldn't stand that if it were true!

With brought the paw that he'd reached out with yet again back to him, again in disappointment. This time he had to wipe at tears that were threating to fall from his overly shiny red orbs. He sniffled and kyuu-ed to the stars above, wondering for at least the dozenth time since that morning why it was that Dark could not come back this time. With had always been a patient familiar. He'd waited every time for a some odd amount of years for another Niwa male to be born. Then, he'd wait again for the loved child to grow fourteen. But, this time, no amount of waiting would work. This time he was not coming back and With would **never** see him again.

_You've left me, Dark. Why? I never left you. I never failed to answer a single call. Why? Why can't I sense you anymore? Why can't you come back this time? Why did you leave me forever... eternally? It was selfish of you. How can I be a protector of the Niwas when you're not with me? ...Why? _

"Kyuu, Kyyuuu..." With hung his head, breaking his stare away from the stars. How he wished just one of them would bring an answer down to him. He'd been lost ever since this morning, this awful morning in which he'd learned that Dark was dead and forever gone. The others were slightly happy for Dark. It was finally over for him. All the fighting and all the pain. And, finally he could see his one true love again from the other side. The woman named Rika.

With knew that he was the one being selfish here, but he couldn't help it. _The others will grow old and die someday, but I won't. I'm stuck here. _"Kyuu!" With cried. _Dark!_

_**With, I hear you.**_

__With stopped his crying and lifted his furry little head back towards the shimmering stars in amazement.

_Dark! Master! You've gone away. Now, I cannot ever find you! How can I be here with the Niwas when it is you I serve, but will never see?_

"Kyuu." With stood on his back paws, placing his front ones high on the glass window in front of him. All the while he never looked away from the stars, from where it seemed Dark's voice was coming from.

_**With, you were meant to be a guardian figure from the beginning. Your place is with the Niwas. Don't leave them.**_

"Kyuu!"

_But, I love you! Out of all the ones who die and leave me, you were never suppose too! They will see you again one day. However, I will not. That is not fair to me! And, Towa is here now, she can watch over them._

_** I'm sorry my friend. **_

___Dark?_

The shaky familiar tapped the surface of the glass window as if that would somehow bring more focus onto himself.

_**Yes? **_

With gulped, afraid yet sure of his hasty decision.

_Would you call me? Would you command me to come to your side right now so that I may be with you?_

_**With... are you sure? Won't you miss your life with the Niwas?**_

With slid down the window and gathered his feet back under him. He nodded once towards the sky at seemingly nothing.

_Yes, Dark. I'm sure. And, I will miss them greatly, but... I will see them again this way. Call me now._

**-.-**

The next day, Daisuke woke from a restless sleep to get ready, pulling on some random outfit from his closet. He wanted to discuss some important matters with Hiwatari. Without worrying too much about With's strange absence from his usual spot on the bed, he left down the stairs and out the front door.

Later that day, he came home with a small smile on his lips. Seems him and Hiwatari are going to be fine.

"So, how was your first day being normal again, Daisuke?" his mother asked. She was saddened, but chose to look at the much more brighter side of Dark's leave.

Daisuke came to a full stop in the living room and placed some books from Hiwatari's house on the coffee table. Him and Hiwatari, now that the boy was freed from Krad, were able to talk freely and openly about the two families and hoped to fuse the two together with open knowledge. No longer would there be any fighting. Not now and not in any child's future.

"It was... different," the redhead said. He looked away from his mother in order to hide some of the sadness that he still felt, and probably would always feel over Dark's departure. He was looking to his feet before he continued.

"Hiwatari and I are working on understanding the creation of living artworks. We hope to bring a true end to all this."

"That sounds a lot like what your father was doing for the twelve years that he was gone. You seem to be following in his footsteps. Wait until he finds out, he'll be so proud," Emiko said, and reached out to hug her son. Her goofy little redhead was sure to be okay from all the chaos.

"Ah heh..." Daisuke laughed hesitantly. Then, he was let go of to pick up his books and return up to his room.

He opened his door silently and shut it in just the same way. He was still very fresh in the habits of a thief.

"With?" he called. "Are you up here, buddy?" Daisuke set the books down and began checking on his bed for the little creature. He was beginning to worry as he remembered that he hadn't seen With all that day. That never happened before.

"With?" Daisuke pulled the covers away. No sign of With. He threw his pillows to the floor. Still no With. Getting truly worried, Daisuke looked under his bed. …Nothing.

"With, please come out from wherever you are!" he said, standing up. Then, getting an idea, he quickly went over to his window. There he sees With.

"With, you're still sleeping? Goodness." he teased. Then he stopped, noticing something was off.

"With?" Daisuke put his hands under the soft critter and gently picked him up. Usually, a sleeping With would open his eyes after being picked up like this, but the little guy did not move.

"With!" Something was wrong, horribly wrong!

"Mom!" Daisuke cried, running for the stairs carrying his limp friend.

**-.-**

Downstairs in the kitchen, Daisuke sat holding With in his lap. His mother was looking the frail creature over. With suddenly appeared to be very old looking. His fur had lost its normal shine, his pink nose was now wrinkled, and his eyes were cloudy looking. All were clear signs of old age. And, he was only still barely alive.

"Mom, what's happening to him? Why is he aging like this?"

"I don't know, Dai." A tear leaked down her cheek as she bent forward to pet the white fur softly. "But, I think you better say your good-byes to him." Daisuke fought a losing battle against his own tears at this.

"We should tell grandpa and dad," he managed to sniffle out. "And Towa."

"I'll tell them once they get back. Why don't you and With go on upstairs, it's been a long day. Here." Emiko went to the refrigerator and pulled out a container of strawberries.

"Why don't you see if he wants any of these?"

**-.-**

Some hours later, night had come again, bringing the stars. Kosuke and Daiki were surprised to learn of With's condition. Towa, who'd accompanied them to town earlier, seemed to understand what was happening and, though Daiki was sad, he accepted it. Kosuke's outlet was to seek books from the library. He wanted to find out what it was exactly that made an immortal being suddenly age.

"Kyuu..." With croaked out from beside Daisuke.

Daisuke reached for him, fixing his covers more comfortably around him. Less than half a strawberry sat in front of With's nose as he laid there. _At least, _Daisuke thought, _he could eat his favorite food still._

"Kyuu," he croaked again.

"With, what's going on, buddy?" He petted the long ears of the bunny-look-alike.

"Kyuu," With said a final time. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out in peace. He looked so frail! Daisuke felt tears burn white-hot behind his eyes. He knew that by the time morning came the little creature would be gone. He could feel that fact sitting deep inside himself. And, he knew where With was going too, just as he knew that he'd never see those big strawberry colored eyes open again.

"Tell him hi for me okay, buddy?" Daisuke whispered and softly kissed With next to his big fluffy ear. He really didn't want to see With go. Daisuke then eased With under his chin to cuddle one last time in sleep.

___I've said my good-byes, and Towa knows and is here to guard them. Are you going __to call me now?_

_..._

_..._

_** With! Come!**_

**-.-**

Morning came for the Niwas. The sun shone its brilliance all across the town and through Daisuke's window. The boy awoke with a start, quickly checked down to his little friend. He cried long and hard then. With, his buddy since he himself was little, was gone. He had gone before the sun arose. He was meant to stay with the Dark.

**-****)*(****-**


End file.
